1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a memory device and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, many next-generation memory devices, such as a Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM) device, a Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM) device, a Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) device, a Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM) device and the like, are being researched and developed. An Important area for these next generation devices which still requires further improvements in error occurring frequency and stability.